


[Working Title] One Mustn't Forget the Hostess Gift

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: The Oversized Cocks AU [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Comically Oversized Cock(s), Crack, Discussion of Breeding, Discussion of Male Pregnancy, Italian Stallion Dino, M/M, POV Gokudera Hayato, Uke Gokudera Hayato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: Tsuna shares his new Uke with his Senpai.





	[Working Title] One Mustn't Forget the Hostess Gift

"Would you like to join Dino and I for _dinner_ , Hayato?" He's still squirming in his seat in the classroom, trying to find a comfortable way to sit on the enormous plug that Takeshi had pressed into him after the four of them had finished with him in the closet, desperately trying to pay attention, and he nods in answer to his Sky's question without really thinking about it. It's what a good right hand _does_ , oblige their Boss.

The sight of his Sky _kissing_ the older Sky in greeting - a shameless, passionate kiss with everyone watching - is what makes Tsuna's earlier question replay through his mind; and he realises - too late - what he agreed to. "I even remembered to bring an appetiser with me, Dino."

"I saw, sweetheart. Is he ready, or will he need a little preparation time?" The words are drawled; there's a mischievous grin on the blond Italian's face.

"Takeshi and Ryohei and Kyoya helped me with him earlier." There's a cat that's been in the cream smile on his own Sky's face. "He was so," Tsuna shivered, a pleased little shimmy, "good, that I just _had_ to share him with you, Dino-nii. You should see the size of the plug he's been sitting on for the last few hours, Dino-nii. I swear he was _made_ for this." Both of the Skies are aroused, and if he's honest, he is too. Even if with the way they're objectifying him, and what's being insinuated.

"Then we should take him upstairs and enjoy him, sweetheart." The two of them turn predatory smiles on him and he clenches around the plug he's still full of, wondering exactly how big the thing actually was. He'd guessed it had to be _at_ least Takeshi's girth, but was it actually closer to Tsuna's? That would explain why he'd had to concentrate so hard on walking normally. Dino's men are gone; he's not sure when. "But I would enjoy watching him climb the stairs; would you mind, Tsu-nii?"

Tsuna's answer is a grin; an appreciative smirk at the idea, and his clothes go up in a burst of Sky Flames. He swallows and turns towards the stairs, feeling the heavy weight of the two Skies eyes on him. Climbing the stairs takes _significant_ effort. The exterior portion of the plug is curved, fitting along his butt crack, but the internal portion is weighted and the jiggling of it as he climbs has it jostling his abused prostate all the way up. The climb also exaggerates the way it's trying to stretch the muscles of his hole itself; the combination of stimulation as he climbs them has his cock absolutely dripping pre-cum and him ready to drop to his knees with the way it makes his legs shake.

He's swept up by the blond Sky before he can drop; and carried into a luxuriously appointed bedroom. "He's beautiful, Tsuna. But you should still have him first; I wouldn't want to damage your new toy." His Sky giggles, and then there's an enormous stretching as the plug is pulled out. It stretches him so much he wants to _cry_ and it seems to last for ever. Tsuna lays it in front of him. It's absence leaves him feeling impossibly empty and he reaches greedily for his Sky, who comes to him willing, and there's the stretch as he's filled, but no pain and then he's even fuller, even deeper than the plug had had him.

And then he's being held still and there's fingers touching the area where's he's so impossibly stretched and it makes him shiver and his cock leak even more. Two slippery fingers trace his rim, and then Tsuna's moving - and he can't do anything other than hold onto his Sky. The blood roars in his ears and he can't hear the words the two Skies exchange don't make any sense - the world narrows to the cock ramming in and out of his hole, the feel of his Sky's Flames and there's another sticky load of cum joining the two filling him, and he hasn't cum again, but Tsuna is kissing him, telling him not to worry, and there's the cool sensation of more lube being injected into him, and then he's beneath the older Don, his legs spread as wide as they'll go and he scrabbles away from the breech. It hurts; even though he's taken Tsuna's cock twice today, it hurts and then his Sky is kissing him, hushing him, and it's in. So deep that when the blonde tries to rock deeper into him, the air is punched out of his lungs.

"So good for us, Hayato. So very good." His Sky's murmured praise transmutes the pain into pleasure and the blond kisses him. "From virgin ass to horse-sized cock in less than six hours. I was right; you were made to be my right hand. You've got well over a foot of Dino's cock in you Hayato; can you take the rest? Not many can, and he would so enjoy it." He arches, whimpering at the mental image. "In fact, Hayato, why don't we have him take you like a Mare?" The cock buried in him starts to withdraw, and he clenches desperate to keep it in place, but he can't, he's too open for that, and he's being manoeuvred onto hands and knees, over his Sky, and then that impossible cock is sliding back into his body and his Flames answer his desperate desire to please his Sky and it just keeps on sliding until he feels the taller Sky's balls smack against his own. "Oh, well _done_ Hayato; you deserve a reward for that." He leans down and kisses his Sky with everything he has.

When he breaks the kiss desperate for air, the cock taking him punching it out of his body with every movement, Tsuna is wiggling beneath him, spreading his legs, holding himself open; Dino's next thrusts sends the head of his cock skittering over his Sky's hole. The thrust _after_ that though - Tsuna rocks, taking him in smoothly, easily and he can't do anything but be pinned between the two of them.

"You should let your Mist have at him, Tsuna. Mukuro's perfected a new set of alterations, and Hayato here would be a _beautiful_ candidate for them." The larger man thrusts into him, viciously, and he can't think, can't do anything other than agree with whatever his Sky _wants_ \- especially with the way the smaller teen is squirming beneath him. Tsuna kisses him and hums, an inquisitive sound. "After all he'd look - and feel - gorgeous in foal, and you _do_ need an heir." If his Sky wants him to carry his heir for him, he'd be entirely willing to do so - whatever the cost.

"Only if you talk Kyoya into serving as your Mare, Dino-nii. I want to see him round with your child, and if I need an heir, so do you." Tsuna clenches around him, and he finds himself pushing forward into his tight heat, then back onto Dino's cock as the older Sky stays still, moving faster and faster until he's fucking himself on the stallion's member lodged in his ass. He _almost_ wants to offer to serve them both as their broodmare, tell Dino he doesn't need the prickly Cloud, but he's not sure how long his ass would survive both Skies using it on a regular basis. He was probably pushing his luck just with his Sky's earlier insinuation that his new place was in his bed, beneath him.

""Deal." Tsuna twitches, and glares over his shoulder at the now moving again Dino. "You didn't think I'd suggest that without having already _got_ Kyoya's agreement, sweetheart. Why did you _think_ Mukuro's had been working on those Alterations?" He can only shudder as he's used to fuck his Sky. "Not that I've told Kyoya, Mukuro's _price_ , but your Cloud is a very kinky young man, Tsuna. He won't mind."

His Sky makes another inquisitive noise, and Dino fucks him into him brutally before slowing again. "Mukuro just wants to get to _stretch_ the new hole Kyoya will need, before I breed him. Something about having wanted to fuck Kyoya with his lotus blossoms since the sakurakura episode? It should be very ... titillating to watch." That's enough to bring him off - which surprises both Skies - but the idea of the Cloud being filled with their Mist's tentacles is too much for him with all the stimulation and he fills his Sky and his body tries, desperately, futilely to wring down around Dino's cock.

And then the cock in question is being shoved even deeper into his body and he 's so fucking full - except it's pulsing and filling him more and more and more until he can taste it in the back of his throat and his belly is bulging against Tsuna. "Anyone would think you hadn't had anyone since your last visit to Japan and my bed, Dino-nii," He shudders at the idea of watching the blond Sky fucking his own.

"I haven't." There's a gentle nuzzling against the back of his neck. "Would you be willing for another round, Tsu-nii; I think we've worn your Hayato-kun out for now." He's limp and sated between the two of them, and he wanted to watch that!

There's an amused hum from his Sky. "I'd be delighted, Dino-nii."


End file.
